


Set It Up

by LokiLover84



Series: Connections [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Yugyeom has developed feelings for his best friend, and at the urging of his leader, sets out to act on them.





	Set It Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon that the members of GOT7 are extremely open about their sexuality with one another, which is why JB doesn't take Yugyeom's kiss to heart. Just FYI. :)

Yugyeom couldn’t put his finger on a specific moment in time when he’d crossed the line from feelings of friendship to something more. It could have been any one of a million seconds when he’d been looking at his fellow GOT7 members and felt his eyes slide toward BamBam. One of those innocent times, looking into BamBam’s crescent eyes, his mouth open in mirth, Yugyeom had felt his heart leap. He’d tried to shake it off, ignore it and deny it, but no matter how he tried, once he’d put a name to the feeling, it refused to die. 

 

But how did you tell your best friend you thought you were in love with him?

 

So instead, he’d started ignoring BamBam, turning away from his jokes and swallowing hard against apologizing when he saw the hurt on his friend’s face, the sadness lurking in his eyes. But it hadn’t helped, the feeling had only grown, no matter what he’d done. So he’d done the most stupidly desperate thing he could think of-and gone straight to JB to try to find some relief. 

 

The knock on his door made JB frown. None of his dorm mates ever bothered to knock, usually just bursting in at all hours of the day and night when they needed something from their leader. So to hear the soft connect of knuckles on wood had him confused to say the least. He rose to his feet from where he’d been sitting on the floor and took the few steps to the door, surprise crossing his face when his gaze fell on Yugyeom. 

 

“Gyeommie, what--?”

 

His question was cut off when he suddenly found himself with an armful of maknae, Yugyeom’s lips pressed desperately against his own. JB huffed as he dragged the youngest member of the group into the room roughly, kicking the door shut before his hands came up to wrap around the younger man’s waist. He returned the kiss softly, pouring his concern and some soothing feeling into it until Yugyeom broke away, panting heavily before dropping his eyes, a blush spreading over his cheeks. 

 

“I’m sorry, hyung, I don’t know what--”

 

JB laid a finger over Yugyeom’s lips, cutting him off. 

 

“Gyeommie, you know I love you, but this is not the way to avoid your feelings. I think the one you should be sharing your kisses with is down the hall.”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes shot up to meet JB’s, and the leader smiled. 

 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been acting toward Bam lately. And I’m not the only one. I’ve had to keep Jinyoung from beaning both of you in the head for your cluelessness, and I believe Mark and Jackson have a bet going on how long it’ll take the two of you to stop dancing around and confess.”

 

Yugyeom’s cheeks blazed at the thought that almost every other member of the group had been aware of his feelings for the older man, but his brows creased slightly at the lack of mention of the seventh member of the group. He opened his mouth to ask, and JB grinned. 

 

“Youngjae doesn’t have time to worry about the relationship statuses of you nuts. I keep him busy enough when we’re not doing group stuff.”

 

Yugyeom’s jaw dropped and JB laughed softly. 

 

“You’re not the only one in this group who has feelings, you know.”

 

Yugyeom nodded, not trusting himself to speak after JB’s revelation. Instead, he turned for the door, murmuring a soft thanks to his hyung. He only paused when JB’s arms wrapped around his waist and his warm lips laid a chaste kiss on his neck. 

 

“Good luck, Gyeommie. I think you might need it.”

 

Yugyeom nodded and opened the door as JB released him. He took a deep breath and pointed his feet toward the room Bam shared with Jinyoung, stopping at the door that was covered with multicolored stickers spelling out both Bam and Jinyoung’s names, courtesy of the blonde faux maknae. He raised his hand to knock, and suddenly the door opened. Yugyeom came face to face with a half naked BamBam, blonde hair tousled and damp from the shower, and black silk pyjama pants slung low over his slender hips. Yugyeom’s jaw almost hit the floor at the sight, and Bam froze. It took a moment before either of them spoke. 

 

“Gyeommie, are you-?”

 

The younger man moaned softly at the same time that Bam spoke, but the older man didn’t miss it. His lips curved into a smirk, eyes dancing as he fisted one hand in the fabric of the maknae’s shirt, practically ripping it when he yanked him into the room. Yugyeom vaguely registered the door slamming shut before his mouth was being assaulted by two soft lips and a very insistent tongue. He felt his knees go weak, and brought his hands up to Bam’s shoulders to steady himself. His lips parted, and suddenly he was kissing Bam, really and truly kissing him properly, and he groaned as Bam’s tongue tangled with his own. After a minute the older man broke away, chest rising and falling much faster than it previously had done. Yugyeom was panting as well, his eyes hooded and glimmering with lust and shock. After a moment, he managed to choke out sounds, unaware if they actually made sense or not. 

 

“B-bam. Please…”

 

The older man smiled as he placed his hands on Yugyeom’s hips, spinning him around and pushing him gently onto the bed. Yugyeom’s eyes widened as Bam crawled over him, and he’d never seen anything so seductive in his life. His skinny jeans were suddenly much too tight, and his body felt like a furnace. But he was willing to burn as Bam reconnected their mouths, one hand holding him up above the younger man and the other finding and sliding up under the hem of Yugyeom’s shirt, caressing bare skin and making Yugyeom gasp and keen into the older man’s mouth. After a moment, his own hands fluttered up to Bam’s waist, fingertips ghosting up the caramel skin to his chest. Yugyeom had never done this with anyone, but many late night sessions with himself had taught him a thing or two so he decided to test what felt good to him on his soon-to-be lover. The pads of his fingers danced across Bam’s chest until they met the two tiny nubs of flesh on either side. Yugyeom brushed his thumbs over them before pinching them lightly. Bam broke away from the kiss with force, choking on air as he gasped harshly. 

 

“G-god, Gyeommie, do that again.”

 

Yugyeom was happy to comply, pinching just a bit harder and inhaling sharply when Bam practically sobbed above him, his hips rolling down into Yugyeom’s crotch and he could feel the hard length of Bam’s erection press against his own. Yugyeom thrust his hips up, and Bam shook before rolling off of the younger man, leaving him momentarily confused, wondering if he’d done something wrong. His was quickly disabused of the notion, however, when Bam slid off the bed and quickly made his way to the foot, where he stood swaying to whatever music was playing in his head, slowly running his hands down his chest and over his stomach, eyeing the younger man through dark, half-closed eyes. Yugyeom’s mouth went dry when Bam’s thumbs hooked in the waistband of his pyjamas, pushing the fabric down an inch at a time, slowly revealing the ‘V’ of his hipbones and finally giving a little wiggle, the pants slithering off his hips to pool on the floor, leaving the older man naked to Yugyeom’s gaze. Yugyeom thought he might have a stroke as his eyes raked down Bam’s slender yet powerful frame, coming to rest on the hard cock between Bam’s legs. 

 

“Jesus. You’re so beautiful.”

 

Bam’s cheeks heated and he ducked his head. 

 

“Thank you. But, can I ask you to return the favor?”

 

It took a moment for the younger man’s brain to process what Bam had said, but when he understood, he practically fell off the bed in his haste to shed his own clothes. Bam giggled softly, and Yugyeom shot him a grin before yanking his shirt off, tossing it away before toeing off his shoes and practically ripping his socks off. When he straightened, he paused to lock eyes with Bam, who licked his lips seductively. Yugyeom was suddenly swept with a wave of shyness mixed with the desire to be as sexy for Bam as the older man had been for him. Besides, he had a trick up his sleeve that he was sure the older man would love. So he took his time running his hands down his chest as Bam had done, before undoing the button and zipper at an agonizingly slow pace. Bam whimpered as Yugyeom grabbed at the waistband, tugging on the tight fabric and whining softly at how much effort he had to put into pulling them off. It was all worth it, however, when they finally peeled away from his hips and Bam realized that Yugyeom had gone all day with no underwear on under them. 

 

“Oh, my God, Gyeommie…”

 

Yugyeom forced the pants the rest of the way down his long legs and sat down on the edge of the bed to finish pulling them off. When he tossed them away, he suddenly found himself attacked. Bam shoved him back on the bed, straddling Yugyeom’s hips while pressing his lips to the younger man’s, kissing him until they both had to break away to breathe. 

 

“Yugyeom, I want you inside me. Please, baby?”

 

Yugyeom’s head spun and he felt as if he might pass out but he nodded. 

 

“Ah, l-lube?”

 

Bam stretched his upper body toward the nightstand, returning with a tube of lube which he waved triumphantly. Yugyeom grabbed it from him, however, before flicking the cap open and pouring a generous amount into his hand before he tossed the tube away. A look of confusion swept over Bam’s features for a second before Yugyeom’s slick fingers ran lightly around his rim. Bam’s head fell forward and he moaned before gasping as one of the younger man’s long, thin fingers breached him. 

 

“G-geyommie...Please.”

 

The younger man placed his free hand on the back of his hyung’s neck, pulling him down until he could whisper in Bam’s ear. 

 

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

 

Bam moaned again, louder this time as Yugyeom pushed his finger in a bit further before pulling it back. 

 

“Please, Yugyeom, I need more. Don’t tease me, just open me up for you.”

 

The younger man nodded, whispering soothingly as he slid his finger all the way in, then pulled it back just far enough to add a second one. Bam shivered above him as those fingers brushed against the small bundle of nerves as they scissored him open. Bam relaxed into the push and pull of Yugyeom’s fingers until he was pushing back onto them each time Yugyeom pushed back into him. 

 

“Are you ready, baby?”

 

Bam nodded, moving his hands from either side of Yugyeom’s head to his chest as he maneuvered himself further up over the younger man’s hips. Yugyeom put one hand on Bam’s hip, the other grasping his cock and holding it steady while Bam slid down on him. 

 

And,  _ oh.  _

 

Yugyeom’s eyes practically rolled back in his head as he was engulfed in the tight heat of Bam’s body. The older man slid down until his ass rested lightly on Yugyeom’s hips. His legs, folded to either side of Yugyeom’s hips, shook lightly with the effort of not moving, and his breath came in harsh gasps. His fingers moved lightly on Yugyeom’s chest and the younger man drank in the sight of the slight dancer coming slowly undone above him. He didn’t have long to enjoy it, however, as Bam slowly started moving, his hips rolling in tiny circles until he was lifting himself up before sliding back down Yugyeom’s length. The younger man was letting out soft moans at each movement, and Bam was panting but grinning at the same time. 

 

“B-bet you-you’ve never f-felt anything like this, right?”

 

Yugyeom whined as Bam forced his hips down harder, arching his back and tossing his head. Yugyeom cried out, not just from the stimulation but from the sight of the older man, careless in his display of feeling. 

 

“A-actually, Bam, you’re m-my first.”

 

Bam arched forward at the words, eyeing the younger man with surprise as he slowed his pace. 

 

“Oh, my God, Gyeommie, are you serious?”

 

The younger man nodded, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Bam grinned. 

 

“Then let me make it memorable for you.”

 

Yugyeom nodded, though he knew he’d never forget this night, if he lived to be one hundred. 

 

Bam kissed him lightly, resuming his bouncing but on each rise, he clenched around Yugyeom’s length. Yugyeom whined, a high keening sound, and Bam moaned in response. 

 

“B-bammie, I’m not- _ ah- _ gonna last m-much longer.”

 

The older man shifted again, rolling his hips back as he leaned down to whisper in Yugyeom’s ear. 

 

“Then cum for me baby. Fill me up.”

 

Yugyeom grabbed Bam’s hips, holding them hard as he forced the older man down onto his cock once, twice, more before his orgasm crashed over him. Bam cooed in his ear, telling him how good he was, how much he loved being filled by the younger man. After what felt like a lifetime, Yugyeom finally came down from his high, and Bam grinned at him. 

 

“Was it good, Gyeommie?”

 

Yugyeom nodded weakly, boneless and sated by his orgasm. It wasn’t until Bam eased his way off him that Yugyeom noticed that his cock was still hard. 

 

“Y-you did’t get off.”

 

Bam glanced down and shrugged. 

 

“It’s ok, I-”

 

Yugyeom found a sudden burst of energy, rolling over and pinning the older man under him. He grinned as he nipped at the caramel skin of Bam’s neck, making the older man moan softly. 

 

“Y-yugyeom, you don’t have to-”

 

“Shhh. Let me make you feel good. The way you did for me.”

 

Bam couldn’t argue with that logic, so he laid back and let Yugyeom take the lead. The younger man trailed open-mouthed kisses down Bam’s chest, smirking as he licked one dusky nipple then the other, until Bam was writhing, pushing his chest up, begging for more. Yugyeom tweaked them one last time as he moved lower, butterfly kisses littering Bam’s stomach, until he drew level with the older man’s cock. He wasted no time in licking a strip up the underside, before swallowing it down. Bam wailed at the sensation of his cock sliding into Yugyeom’s hot, wet mouth, before bumping the back of Yugyeom’s throat-and screamed again, a higher pitch than Yugyeom had ever heard him hit before, as he swallowed Bam’s cock down his throat. 

 

“G-Gyeommie, I’m gonna-”

 

The younger man hummed around Bam’s hardness and that was all it took to push him over the edge. His hands fisted in Yugyeom’s hair, holding him tightly as Yugyeom swallowed Bam’s cum down. When his hands finally relaxed on Yugyeom’s head, he pulled away slowly, letting Bam’s spent member fall from between his lips. The older man was panting heavily, face and chest flushed pink and Yugyeom grinned. 

 

“Was I good for you, Bam?”

 

The older man didn’t answer, just raised his arms and gestured for Yugyeom to crawl back up over him, before collapsing next to the older man, tangling their arms and legs together, both blinking sleepily. 

 

“S-so, does this mean...Ah, anything?”

 

Bam frowned, forcing his eyes open. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Yugyeom blushed and shook his head. 

 

“I-I like you, Bam. Like, really a lot. And I-I don’t want this to me a one time thing. Would-would you, um, be my boyfriend?”

 

Bam laughed softly as his eyes fluttered shut. 

 

“Yes, you adorable idiot, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

 

Yugyeom sighed happily as they drifted off, and down the hall JB grinned at Youngjae, who smiled back happily. 

 

“Four down, three to go. Now, about Jackson and Mark…”


End file.
